


Fear and Arousal

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [643]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It will do no one any good if he gets overstimulated before he can even turn the nun over to the Beast for punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 156  
> Prompt: impulse  
> Summary: It will do no one any good if he gets overstimulated before he can even turn the nun over to the Beast for punishment.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I-- Y'know, I'm realizing that I'm getting darker and throwing caution to the wind as I get closer to the end of this project. I am not sorry for this either. I only regret that I didn't start doing it sooner.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There's a part of him that wants to keep the nun around a little longer, if only to watch as he lets the Beast tear her limb from limb. He can see it so plainly in his mind.

The Beast will circle her as she sways unsteadily on her feet. His nostrils will flair from the metallic scent of blood in the air, licking his lips. Her shrieks of pain and abject terror will only fuel the bloodlust. She has harmed the Beast in her attempts to remove from him his very birthright. She deserves the slow and painful torture to her body that her soul will receive in the death that awaits her.

He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm the frenzy of sensation racing through his veins. It will do no one any good if he gets overstimulated before he can even turn the nun over to the Beast for punishment.


End file.
